dragonballtimelinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Jane Harrukano
Janetto Harrukano (known soon after as Jane) was one of the first Saiyans sent to Earth to document Kakarotto's subjugation of the human race. Originally sporting short, spiked black hair, she is domesticated by Goku and his charm and soon adopts a more Earth-friendly look. While later being seen by the majority of the characters as promiscuous, Jane enjoys using her feminine wiles to tantalize other characters for what seems to be her subtle enjoyment. Ability Tier V - Last Defense Fighting Style: Saiyajin Brawling. She prefers to fight in the air with short combos, before changing angles and coming back in. Biography Jagaimo (Saiyan: ジャガイモ) was born on Bejita-sei. Unlike many of her peers, she took an interest in interplanetary customs, and chose to read while not fighting on the 'exercise breaks' at school. She would meet a Saiyan teacher with her same name one day and form a close connection to her, trading her birth name for a close alternate. As Janetto aged, her combat finesse and physical skills rose above her peers due to her studies, gaining the attention of King Vegeta XIII. Offering her the chance to be his concubine, she refused, which shortly led to the two battling. More combat savvy than most of her race, she was able to impress the more powerful king, who put her in his elite mercenary squad. Mission after mission, the woman proved herself as more than an equal to her male counterparts with her combat finesse and soon, brutality. Overjoyed, the King made her the head of her unit, his personal strike force. Janetto even married eventually, getting with a grunt-class Saiyan who had been a better fighter than her, and who had a pleasure in reading and cooking. Requesting that her husband Ju'rai Harrukano be put on her guard, the king begrudgingly accepted. They were expecting their first child before the Zinkoku raid party ambushed them during one of their missions, killing her unit and causing her to miscarry with a punch. Bitter and wartorn, she demanded to go find the Zinkoku responsible for her unit's massacre. Since it was on the way towards the Milky Way galaxy, he sent her to check on Earth as well, to see if the planet was ready to be pilfered. Story Tracking the movements of the Zinkoku raid party, she came upon Earth, cornering the commander of the squad who had massacred her unit. The fight was never shown, but assumed to be largely one-sided and brief, seeing as she wasn't too badly injured when Goku discovered her in a pneumatic press that would eventually bore through her. After having been rescued, she attacks Goku and his allies. Had she been at full strength, the odds would have been in her favor, but she is subdued long enough to talk down. Having broken her scouter in the fight, she is unable to relay the progress of Earth back to Bejitsa-sei, which paves the way for Vegeta's arrival. Seeing as no Earth-bound technology would get her off the planet, she slunk around Goku's house in the shadows, observing the families interactions. The interactions between Goku, Gohan and family was heart-wrenchingly sweet, as she could only imagine that this was what her life could have been. As the months continued, Janetto trained with Piccolo, Goku, Regina and Gohan, only having slight difficulty with Piccolo and Regina. Prince Vegeta XIV comes to Earth with another Saiyan to see what's kept Janetto from reporting in. After a brief dialogue, Janetto chooses to side with the Earthlings, earning Vegeta's disinterested scorn. Vegeta trashes the Earth Special Forces and finishes by mortally wounding her, promising to return in a few years to finish them all off if they hadn't terraformed the Earth by then. The kindness shown to Janetto while they nursed her back to health, as well as the beating from Vegeta, helped her shirk her Saiyajin identity and take up the name Jane, to show her support for her new planet. Four years later, Vegeta returns with four Saiyans in tow. Jane watches on as Goku fights bravely against the four lesser Saiyans, and defeats Vegeta as well. She notes that Goku resembled her late husband in battle, suggesting that her husband may have known Karate. Category:Supporting Characters